Electric vehicles (EV) and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV) use batteries to power one or more motors to propel the vehicle. The batteries are designed to be charged and operate within a fixed range of voltage levels. As EV and PHEV technology matures, a trend is emerging to use the batteries at higher voltages. Higher voltages reduce the current, which translates into cheaper cables and connectors for higher charging rate. However, as battery voltage standards evolve, legacy charging stations may not be designed or able to supply power at the requisite voltage levels to satisfy the higher voltage levels required of the batteries. Accordingly, what is needed are circuits and methods to cheaply and efficiently charge higher voltage batteries regardless of whether the charging station is a high voltage charging station or a legacy charging station.